C'est peut-être la bonne fois
by HAP-GerIta
Summary: Naruto nouveau dans la ville ne rêve que de fondre dans la masse . Sasuke l'adolescent le plus populaire du lycée ne veut plus faire confiance à personne . Le jour de leurs rencontre sera merveilleux ou un échec ?Deux jeunes hommes avec des passées aussi différent que ressemblant
1. Chapter 1

Voici le chapitre de ma première fanfiction ! Laisser des reviews s.v.p. et Enjoy !xoxo 

* * *

Nouvelle ville, nouvelle école, nouveau départ à zéro. Ces choses qui m'avaient tant réconforté i peine deux semaines, me donnaient le tournis maintenant. Et si tout était pareil ? Et si on devait encore partir ? Et si… et si personne ne voulait de moi encore ? Je secouai ma tête. Non, cette année ce sera différent. Iruka m'avait donné le choix cette fois-ci. Public ou privée. Cette question m'avait tant surpris. Iruka m'avait toujours obligé à aller dans des écoles privées, « meilleure éducation » disait-il. Pour ma part je voyais toujours la même chose. Des adolescents imbus d'eux-même qui ne savaient rire que des faiblesses des autres. Alors quand j'avais eu le choix je sautai sur l'occasion. Le public me donnait tellement cette image d'ouverture au monde… Mais j'avais encore cette peur d'être rejeté par tous.

Je serrai mon collier au cristal azur pour me réconforter. J'avais pris cette habitude il y avait longtemps. Si je paniquais je le frottais entre mes doigts et le stress partait. Un autre problème. Je n'avais jamais eu à choisir ma tenue pour l'école. Je décidai finalement de juste mettre quelque chose pour passer inaperçu, soit une chemise à carreaux et un jean avec mes converses rouges.

Je descendis les escaliers avec mon sac sur les épaules et m'assis à la table de la cuisine. Je remarquai immédiatement que Iruka aussi était angoissé. J'espérais juste au plus profond de moi que c'était pour son nouveau travail et non pour moi. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années était mon père adoptif. Après… un accident Iruka m'a tout de suite pris sous sa charge. Je me suis très vite attaché à cet homme qui faisait tout pour m'aider. On ne parlait pas beaucoup mais on se comprenait Iruka ayant eu une enfance semblable à la mienne.

- Dis Naruto, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je veux dire, tu sais que si ça ne marche pas tu pourras toujours changer d'école et...

- T'inquiètes pas, dis-je en regardant mon déjeuner de plus en plus angoissé. _Sert collier, frotte entre les doigts, stress parti,_ pensais-je. Je sens que ça pourrait être la bonne cette fois-ci. Concentre-toi plutôt sur ton nouveau travail. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une chance pareil !

- Mouais. Je suis pas certain de savoir qui tu essayes de convaincre mais je te fais confiance Naruto.

J'en étais pas certain non plus. Je me levai, repris mon sac et sortis. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je regardais mon nouvelle environnement. C'était une ville comme une autre. Des gens qui se promenaient en ce début septembre brûlant. Des immeubles à perte de vue. Nous avions déménagé dans le sud de la Californie où il ne neigeait jamais. Petit j'adorais la neige. J'y jouais toujours avec mes parents juste avant qu'ils... Frotte ton collier et calme-toi, bon sang !

- PDV Sasuke -

Premier cours de l'année : Maths. J'étais assis au fond de la classe avec Suigetsu et Karin. C'était si... ennuyant. Il nous restait deux ans dans cette école et liberté. Je partirais dans une université où personne ne me connaîtra. Sûrement au Japon... Ouais... Là-bas personne ne risque de me connaître. Les pieds sur mon bureau j'écoutais à moité ce que me disait Karin à propos du club où elle pensait s'inscrire. Je ne me faisais jamais de soucis avec ce genre de truc. En fait, je n'avais pas le temps surtout. Je travaillais dans chacun de mes temps libres ou j'étudiais. Un club m'était inutile. De plus je ne voulais pas commencer à me tenir avec d'autres gens... ça voudrait dire faire confiance... et faire confiance pourrait mal finir...

Soudain je le remarquai. Cheveux blonds, teint bronzé, plutôt en forme pour un jeune de 16 ans. Il s'assit proche de la fenêtre et fixa l'extérieur. Je l'examinai pendant un certain moment. J'en étais sûr , je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il devait être nouveau. Le professeur rentra dans la classe et je me retournai pour porter attention à ce dernier.

- Bonjour pas de textos dans la classe. Ne perdons pas de temps ouvrez immédiatement votre cahier à la page 20.

Je restai concentré 15 secondes avant de refixer le blondinet. La tête dans sa paume il fixait toujours la fenêtre. Je le vis soudainement sortir un collier de dessous de sa chemise, puis, le frotter entre ses doigts. Le cristal était très féminin et je me demandai si c'était un cadeau de sa copine. Et puis merde ! Pourquoi je me préoccupais autant d'un mec avec qui je n'avais jamais parlé. Suigetsu me frappa le coude.

- Hé, t'as vu le nouveau. Je crois qu'il serait une bonne proie pour ce midi, chuchota-t-il.

Je ressentis un frisson. Chacun sa façon d'être populaire je me disais. N'étant pas une beauté hors du commun Suigetsu avait réussi à se faire respecter en intimidant. En autre, il jetait du monde dans les ordures ou les enfermait dans les casiers. Mais ce garçon qui avait l'air si peu sûr de lui... il ne pouvait pas subir ça. Pourtant, je ne m'en mêlerais jamais.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dis-je avec un air glacial.

Je retournai à mes occupations quand je le vis se retourner vers moi. Il me dévisageait, intensément. Mais je ne fis rien d'autre que fixer ses yeux bleus. D'une profondeur sans fin mais surtout de tristesse. Je la ressentais. J'avais l'impression qu'il le savait. Je secouai la tête. Franchement Sasuke ! Personne ne sait rien, personne ne sera rien. Je tournai la tête vers l'avant et continuai à suivre le cours peu intéressant. Je devais apprendre plus sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Alors voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'essayerais de poster au moins une fois au deux semaine . Quelqu'un m'avait pauser la question si ça serait du NaruSasu ou du SasuNaru . Je ne sais pas encore mais ça risque d'être du NaruSasu pour la simple raison que ça marchera surement plus pour l'histoire !Un gros merci à XQuelqu'une pour corriger ma fanfiction , bisou!

Bonne lecture et laisser un review !Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Enjoy!xoxo 

* * *

La cloche retentit je pris mon sac à toute vitesse puis partis. Cette année pas question de se faire remarquer. Personne ne savait rien et c'était parfait. Je repensai au garçon qui me fixait un peu plus tôt. Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? Et puis j'avais entendu son ami dire que j'étais une proie. Je suppliai tous les dieux existants de faire que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Collier dans les mains : sert, frotte, détendu. Je m'assis sur un banc où il n'y avait personne avant d'envoyer un message à Iruka.

_De Naruto : Tout va__ bien.__ Pas de problèmes pour l'instant. _

Soudain je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je me tournai et vis une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Bizarrement, je ne paniquai pas. Tant qu'elle ne me parlait pas j'étais correct.

- Salut ! J'ai vu que tu étais nouveau. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien que tu aies du monde avec qui parler. Moi c'est Sakura Haruno et toi, dit-elle plein d'énergie.

- Salut, dis-je gêné plus que tout. Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki.

Je n'étais pas si sûr de vouloir avoir des amis.

« Allons Naruto ! Nouvelle vie, tu as le droit d'avoir des amis maintenant. »

- Et tu viens d'où Naruto ?

- Du Canton en Ohio…

- Donc tu as souvent de la neige ? C'est génial ! Tu vois ici -

J'arrêtai de l'écouter. Non que ça ne m'intéressait pas, mais je le vis. Lui et ce regard qui me fixait encore et toujours. Pourtant il devait y avoir une dizaine de filles qui essayaient de lui parler. Je tournai la tête me sentant ridicule. Je devais me faire des idées. La première cloche sonna et Sakura m'invita à manger plus tard avec elle et ses amis. Pourquoi pas ? J'acceptai et marchai jusqu'au prochain cours, espérant ne pas avoir d'autres cours avec le corbeau.

Merde Évidemment j'avais ce cours aussi en commun avec lui et pour couronner le tout, l'enseignant décida de nos places. Je me rendis à ma place au fond de la classe au côté de l'autre garçon.

« Ouais, pensai-je. « L'autre », c'est un bon nom pour lui. »

« L'autre » me regarda un instant avant de rire dans sa barbe. J'eus un frisson. Pitié pourquoi moi ? Je ne pouvais pas juste avoir une année de paix et de tranquillité ? Le cours commença et il me fixait toujours. La tête sur mon bureau je fronçai les sourcils et lui chuchotai :

- Pourquoi tu me fixes sans arrêt ? Je veux dire en à peine 2h30 de cours tu m'as fixé plus d'une heure...

Il me regarda encore avec les mêmes yeux que plus tôt. Comme si me regarder le faisait souffrir.

- Tu es bizarre, me répondit-il

Ouch. Ça me faisait mal. Pas que l'insulte était cruelle, mais ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Je revoyais toutes ces moqueries que les gens faisaient sur moi... toute cette cruauté...

- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas moi qui te fixe comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Je rougis à cette pensée. « L'autre » n'était pas de mon genre habituel, mais il avait quelque chose d'attirant, ou plutôt d'intrigant. Il était frêle et d'une blancheur presque maladive. Des cheveux et des yeux d'encre. Il était plutôt fin et pas du tout musclé. Mais cette douleur qu'on voyait dans ses yeux me faisait peur. J'avais peur qu'elle ressemble à la mienne.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui rougis à cette pensée, me répondit-il en ricanant.

J'allais répliquer mais le professeur nous envoya des regards voulant dire de nous la fermer. J'avais un terrible pressentiment.

** PDV Sasuke  
**

* * *

Il m'énervait autant qu'il m'intriguait. Pourtant, je ne savais même pas son nom. Voulais-je le savoir, en fait ?Chaque fois que je voyais ses yeux je ne pouvais arrêter de le regarder. Cette envie de le connaître était de pire en pire. Je voulais savoir chaque parcelle de sa vie juste pour être certain qu'on n'avait rien en commun. S'il me ressemblait je pourrais peut-être tout lui conter... juste à une personne... Non, c'était ridicule. Je ne pouvais le dire à personne. Tant que personne ne le découvrira ça sera un secret.

- Pour le reste de l'année vous travaillerez en équipe avec votre voisin de bureau, dit l'enseignant.

On se regarda immédiatement. Je voyais le dégoût qu'il avait. Ce n'était pas comme si je voulais travailler avec... enfin peut-être ? Et puis je pourrais en savoir plus sur lui. Le prof nous expliqua le travail puis nous laissa partir. Comme un peu plutôt il partit à toute vitesse mais je le retins par le bras.

- Tu... tu veux qu'on se rejoigne où pour travailler ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on serait mieux de faire chacun notre part et après de se rencontrer.

Il retira son bras de ma prise et partit avant même que je puisse répondre.

L'heure du dîner ou l'heure des victimes. Avec Karin nous regardions Suigetsu choisir une victime. Pendant ce temps Karin me parlait des nouveaux élèves et de ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Je n'aurais jamais pu comprendre comment elle faisait pour savoir autant de choses sur autant de monde qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

- Et tu vois, il y a ce nouveau aussi. Naruto Uzumaki. Il est assurément un raté, dit-elle en ricanant. Déjà plus tôt je l'ai vu parler avec Sakura.

Elle piqua soudainement ma curiosité. J'avais vu mon blondinet parler avec cette fille donc peut-être que ça pouvait être lui.

- Il ressemble à quoi ton raté ?

- Blond, teint bronzé, en bonne forme physique. Il a des yeux bleus.

C'était lui sans aucun doute. Donc son nom est Naruto Uzumaki... Déjà une information de trouvée.

- Et que sais-tu sur lui ?

- Pas grand chose. Je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant. Je sais juste qu'il a souvent changé d'école.

Je soupirai. Pourquoi quelqu'un changerait toujours d'école ? Ça pouvait être des milliers de raisons.

- Et dis-moi Sasuke, pourquoi t'intéresserais-tu autant à ce mec ?

- Je ne sais pas.

C'était vrai. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison de ce besoin de le connaître. Et puis merde ! Il fallait que j'oublie ça.

- Dis Karin, tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?

Elle me regarda un moment avant de comprendre puis rougir.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Depuis déjà deux ans on baisait. Même si je savais que Karin m'aimait, pour moi c'était platonique. De la baise rien de plus. Et puis, elle savait que je ne voulais pas plus donc c'était dans ses choix.

- Hé les mecs, dit Suigetsu, je crois que j'ai trouvé la victime du jour !

Je regardai dans la direction que mon ami me montra. Oh non... pas lui...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Alors premièrement, merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fanfiction :)! Alors j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

Réponse aux reviews:

CookiesHime: Merci :) et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier mon travail :D!

mangakadu14: hahahah vive NaruSasu! Je peux comprendre ton dégoûts, mais c'est tellement important pour plus tard que je n'avais pas le choix ^^'. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop :3 Naruto sera quand même son premier homme;)

Yume U: Merci! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

LaurenceNS: Merci de prendre le temps de lire et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Prochain Chapitre à dans deux-trois semaines

**ENJOY!xxx**

* * *

L'heure du dîner ou l'heure des victimes. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce moment de la journée. Peu importe les écoles, il y aura toujours des victimes pendant ce temps de pause. J'ouvris mon casier rapidement pour déposer mes manuels et prendre mon lunch quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me figeai instantanément. Merde… ma tête roulait à des milliers de kilomètres. Je me retournai doucement pour voir le garçon qui était avec « L'autre » un peu plus tôt. Il me regardait d'une façon qui ne disait rien de bon pour moi. La gorge serrée, je réussis tout de même à dire quelque chose.

- Tu me veux quoi ?

Il rit dans sa barbe. Je regardai aux alentours. Évidemment il n'y avait personne, sauf... « L'autre ». Bien sûr qu'il traînait avec ce genre de personnes.

- Hey ! Arrête de regarder ailleurs. Puisque tu es nouveau je vais te laisser le choix. La benne à ordures, le casier ou les toilettes ?

Comme si l'un était mieux qu'un autre. Je ne répondis pas. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que je savais que je pouvais me défendre. Je pourrais lui en flanquer une pour le mettre KO et partir rejoindre Sakura. Mais l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un, même à un salaud de la sorte, me dégoûtait. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à un niveau aussi bas.

Je voulus sortir mon collier pour le serrer, pour me sentir mieux, mais le salaud ne m'en laissa pas le temps. J'avais sûrement passé trop de temps à penser et il m'avait poussé dans mon casier. Je le vis porter un regard amusé à mon collier avant de dire :

- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à porter des trucs de filles comme ça ? Tu serais pas une tapette quand même... ?

Je ne répondis toujours rien essayant de sortir du casier. Il tira sur le collier. Je poussai un cri. Tout sauf ça ! Si je n'avais pas ce pendentif... je… je… je pouvais devenir fou n'importe quand. Je me débattis encore plus pour l'empêcher de prendre mon collier mais il me l'arracha me laissant une douleur dans le cou. Sortir, il fallait que je sorte de là. Je sentis un coup dans mon ventre soudainement. Ouch, je savais déjà que j'allais avoir un immense bleu le lendemain. Je me tenais le ventre essayant de respirer.

Refermant le casier, je l'entendis dire :

- Hé, Sasuke ! Tu pourras offrir ça à l'une des nanas qui te tourne autour pour avoir ses faveurs.

J'imaginais que Sasuke était « L'autre ». Je ne pus retenir des larmes de détresse. Premier jour, déjà enfermé dans un casier et rien pour me calmer. Et moi qui pensais que ça serait mieux cette fois-ci. Le public n'était peut-être pas mieux finalement.

Le temps passa. En fait, sûrement toute l'heure de la pause. J'essayai d'atteindre mon téléphone mais rien à faire, c'était beaucoup trop étroit comme endroit.

Je repensai à la dernière école où j'avais été. Je pouvais parfaitement me rappeler de cette étrange sentiment que laissait la trahison. J'avais cru savoir ce qu'était le bonheur pour la première fois depuis longtemps à ce moment, mais j'avais reçu une énorme claque en plein visage et je regrettais d'avoir cru que tout ça avait été vrai. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais malade, plus je voulais avoir mon collier avec moi.

Soudain, je sortis de mes pensées, finissant par entendre des pas. Ma chance !

- Hé ! Quelqu'un, aidez-moi! Je suis enfermé dans le casier !

Je frappai de toute mes forces espérant qu'on m'entende.

- C'est quoi le code du cadenas ?

J'hésitai un moment.

- 19, 35, 04.

La porte enfin ouverte, je sortis à toute vitesse. J'essayai de respirer lentement mais l'idée de ne plus avoir mon collier pour me calmer me rendait dingue. Je ressentis une atroce douleur dans les côtes où j'avais reçu le coup. Tellement concentré sur mes problèmes, j'oubliai presque de remercier le garçon.

- Merci..., dis-je à voix-base avant de regarder mon sauveur.

* * *

**PDV SASUKE**

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir autant de dégoûts pour une autre personne. Je l'avais sauvé pourtant. Il m'en devait une. Naruto tourna rapidement le regard. Un peu malaisé, je fermai son casier avant de soupirer. Et puis à quoi je m'attendais ? N'importe qui venant de se faire agresser ne voudrait pas se faire approcher, j'imagine.

- De rien, finis-je par murmurer après un long silence.

- Désolé mais je dois retrouver mon pendentif, à moins que tu ne l'aies pas encore donné à une « nana ».

Je ricanai, ouais c'était vraiment ridicule cette façon d'imiter Suigetsu. Je sortis le collier de ma poche et lui tendis. Il me l'arrache presque des mains avant de le serrer contre son cœur. Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement, avant de me regarder de nouveau.

- T'inquiètes, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de le garder ou le donner à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ce collier ? Je veux dire, il est plutôt banal.

Le blondinet plissa les yeux, me donnant l'impression d'avoir demandé quelque chose de déplacé. Mouais il m'énervait de plus en plus.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il dans un murmure qui ne me permit presque pas d'entendre.

- Ouais je comprends ça.

- Hé, tu ne serais pas un stalker ? Me fixer à longueur de temps puis me sauver de mon intimidateur qui est ton ami et pour me rendre après mon collier.

Pendant un instant je me demandai s'il était sérieux avant de me rendre compte que non. Nous partîmes dans un rire en même temps. Je crois que je pourrais bien apprécier cet idiot finalement. J'allais me présenter, quand une fille aux cheveux roses vint vers nous.

- Naruto ! Tu étais où ? Je veux dire, je croyais que tu venais déjeuner avec moi et-

Elle arrêta de parler en me voyant et son visage devint rouge pivoine. J'avais un certain dédain pour ces filles qui ne pouvaient pas cacher leurs sentiments. Elle prit Naruto par le bras.

- Aller viens, il reste un peu de temps avant la reprise des cours.

- D'accord… donne-moi deux minutes.

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir à toute vitesse. Rejoindre sa bande de losers. Je me rendis rapidement compte que le blond avait regagné son malaise d'il y a quelques minutes. Il se balançait de droite à gauche et regardait ses souliers.

- Je ne sais même pas ton nom, en fait, je crois, dit-il extrêmement gêné.

- Sasuke Uchiwa, j'imagine que toi c'est Naruto ?

- Naruto Uzumaki. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresse, vu le genre de personne avec qui tu traînes. Enfin je – Merci pour le collier et le casier ! Je t'en dois une.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de rétorquer, partant à toute vitesse rejoindre son amie. J'eus un tique. Non que ça me dérangeait vraiment, mais il avait raison : je me ferais emmerder si Suigetsu ou Karin apprenait que j'avais l'intention de devenir plus proche de ce gars-là.

Cette première journée de cours fut réellement interminable. J'avais juste hâte de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, baiser Karin et ne plus penser au blondinet comme je l'avais fait depuis que je l'avais vu ce matin. Je savais que je me contredisais tout le temps mais je pouvais pas dire si je l'appréciais ou le détestais. Aussi ridicule que c'était puisque je ne le connaissais pas encore il y a douze heures.

Je rejoignis Karin à son casier m'accotant contre le mur.

- Hé, Sasuke. Tu sais le type dont je te parlais ce matin, le blond ?

Je me raidis instantanément. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on parle de lui ?

- On pourrait en parler plus tard ? J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi et qu'on fasse ce qu'on sait le mieux faire.

Elle rougit comme d'habitude, hocha la tête et me prit la main. Je n'aimais pas trop quand quelqu'un me donnait ce genre d'affection, mais bon puisque c'était elle pourquoi pas...

Allongés un à côté de l'autre, plein de sueur et le cœur battant à toute vitesse, j'écoutais la jeune femme se plaindre de Suigetsu qui lui faisait honte.

- Et tu vois, comme je voulais te dire plus tôt, je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il intimide ce gars, tu vois le blondinet. Naruto. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est dérangé. Peut-être que c'est juste un pressentiment aussi. Tu en penses quoi ?

Je commençais vraiment à en être frustré que ma journée ait tourné juste autour de ce mec.

- Je m'en fiche, grommelai-je

Je pris ma couverture et la remontai jusqu'au visage, même si la chaleur était insupportable. Je savais bien que je n'étais pas frustré pour ça mais que pouvais-je faire ? La pensée qu'on puisse se ressembler m'énervait. Pas parce qu'il était qualifié comme un loser, mais parce que je ne voulais pas que ça soit vrai pour lui. Personne ne méritait cela.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors premièrement, merci de continuer à lire ma fanfic, de l'ajouter à vos favoris ou/et de la follow, mais surtout merci à ceux qui laisse des reviews! Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard mais j'ai eu un retour des classes vraiment agité donc je vous demande pardon_**

Merci aussi à XQuelqu'une qui prend le temps de m'aider à amélioré cette fanfiction et la corrigé. Aller lire ces fanfictions aussi! 

_Donc voilà, dans ce chapitres le PDV de Naruto est plus long que celui de Sasuke. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même! _

_Réponse des Reviews:_

CookiesHime: _effectivement les amis de Sasuke sont des vrai salauds. Pourtant j'adore les faire de cette façons! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

Yume U: Naruto ne reconnaitra pas aussi facilement qu'il en doit une à Sasuke, hahaha mais la suite des événements devrait te plaire ;)

Gaya972: _J'espère aussi que je ne te décevrai pas! L'évolution de leur relation va aller petit à petit, mais elle commencera (celon moi) à devenir vraiment intéressante au prochaine chapitre._

_LaurenceNS: Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira toute au temps!_

Je ne sais pas à quand exactement à quand ira le prochain chapitre dû au retour des cours, mais il sera certainement poster à dans 1 moi et demie au plus tard. Laisser un Review que ce sois pour n'importe quoi: Bonne critique ou mauvaise, je suis ouvert!Donc bonne lecture et ENJOY!

* * *

Enfin rentré chez moi après cette journée interminable. Je montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Cette première journée avait été beaucoup moins pénible que ce queje pensais. Je m'étais fait ce que je croyais être une amie et je pouvais bien devenir proche de ces personnes qu'elle m'avait présentées. Évidemment il ne fallait pas oublier le passage de ce midi où je m'étais fait enfermer dans ce casier. Ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. En fait, c'était moins pire qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je me levai et me plantai devant mon miroir. Levant mon chandail, je fixai perdu dans mes pensées la tache violette qui me couvrait une bonne partie du ventre. J'étais complètement incapable de comprendre pourquoi Sasuke m'avait aidé. Il fallait dire qu'il avait regardé la scène sans broncher au début. Alors, pourquoi venir m'aider ? Que pensait-il vraiment ? Je n'en savais rien et je ne voulais pas savoir. Je serrai mon collier. Par contre, pour ça, je ne pouvais pas renier qu'il avait vraiment été sympa. Et puis Sakura n'avait pas arrêté de me dire à quel point ce type était le mec le plus séduisant du monde. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Une chose était sûr, toutes les raisons m'amenaient à dire de ne pas m'approcher de ce gars-là.

Je sortis soudainement de la lune entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir signalant l'arrivée d'Iruka. Descendant à la cuisine, je remarquai les fleurs sur le banc de l'entrée. Des pivoines... les fleurs préférées de ma mère.

- Salut, dis-je fixant encore le bouquet majestueux.

- Bonsoir, me répondit mon père adoptif. Comment a été ton premier jour ?

J'hésitai un peu de parler à Iruka de l'accident des casiers. Valait mieux se concentrer sur les points positifs, non ?

- Hum, ça va. Les cours ont l'air beaucoup moins compliqués qu'au privé. Je crois même m'être fait une amie en fait.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à autant de surprise de la part d'Iruka. Il sourit de pleines dents avant de me secouer les cheveux. Puis comme je me doutais Iruka retourna immédiatement à son téléphone pour le travail. L'intérêt qu'Iruka était capable de me donner s'arrêtait à quand j'avais des problèmes, sûrement trop occupé avec les siens. Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil aux magnifiques fleurs que je pouvais apercevoir dans l'entrée. Je me doutais bien que les fleurs étaient là parce que ça faisait, ce week-end, 8 ans que mes parents étaient morts. Le problème était que depuis que j'avais su la raison de leur mort, je n'étais pas retourné les voir au cimetière. J'avais tellement été blessé que je ne pouvais pas leur pardonner. Laisser leur enfant derrière pour des raisons aussi... égoïstes.

- J'ai acheté des fleurs aujourd'hui, reprit mon père pour essayer d'entamer la discussion qui s'annonçait délicate.

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas... je ne veux plus d'aller à cet endroit. Vas-y toi. Va parler à des pierres qui ne te répondront jamais, rétorquai-je en essayant de rester calme.

- Franchement, Naruto ! Arrête de faire ton gamin. Tu ne crois pas que tes parents auraient aimé savoir que leur enfant les aime.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont morts. Ils ne revivront pas et je ne veux plus jamais attendre parler de ces égoïstes.

- Tu me déçois... Ils seront toujours tes parents ! Que tu leur en veux ou pas ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais à ta place.

Je serrai mes points pour ne pas commencer à crier. Je voyais bien qu'Iruka était déçu de moi mais je refusais d'être triste à cause d'eux.

- Tu peux bien les jeter ces pivoines. Je n'irai pas. Je continuerai à faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Je me levai et remontai à ma chambre. Journée de merde.

* * *

Le lendemain, Iruka était encore fâché contre moi. On ne s'adressa même pas la parole. Aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre, aucun de nous deux ne voulait s'excuser.

Arrivé à l'école, je remarquai immédiatement le ténébreux qui était assis dans les marches. J'essayai tout de suite de voir si son ami était proche, mais il semblait seul. Je préférai ne pas prendre de risques et montai les marche en quatrième vitesse, espérant sincèrement qu'il ne me remarque pas. Bien sûr cette démarche ne fonctionna pas. Sans ôter ses yeux de son cellulaire, il marmonna un salut que je ne pensai pas m'être adressé. Je ne dis rien restant planté devant lui comme un abruti.

- Oui, c'est bien toi que je saluais, poursuivit-il sans jamais me regarder. Habituellement, on dit bonjour en retour.

- Bonjour, dis-je sans aucune crédibilité.

- Tu sais que tu m'en dois une, n'est-ce pas ?

Ça ne sonnait pas bien pour moi tout ça. Et d'abord, je ne lui devais absolument rien.

- Je ne te dois rien.

Il me regarda enfin et je vis encore cette douleur dans ses yeux. Si noir, si sombre, si beau... Je secouai la tête.

« Franchement, Naruto ! Arrête tes conneries, pensai-je. »

- Si mon cher, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu sais hier, quand je t'ai sorti de ton casier, en plus de t'avoir remis ton collier. Donc que vas-tu faire pour me montrer ta gratitude ?

Je rougis. S'il croyait que j'allais lui rendre un service il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il m'avait tout de même laissé son ami me tabasser. J'essayai de garder mon sang froid le plus possible.

- Je ne te dois rien. Dis-toi que c'était pour m'avoir laissé me faire battre par l'autre idiot.

- Il ne t'a rien fait de si grave. Et tu pensais quoi ? Que j'allais aider quelqu'un sans aucune raison.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait après, dis-je plissant les yeux et étant de plus en plus énervé par la tournure de cette discussion.

Un lourd silence s'installa nous laissant se dévisager. Je décidai de continuer mon chemin mais je sentis sa main s'accrocher à mon bras. Le contact de sa peau me fit frissonner. Il fallait pourtant que je reste calme. Je serrai mon collier puis attendis qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Tu... Je... Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. C'est quoi ? J'en sais rien mais je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je le sache. Je ferais tout pour savoir même s'il faut que je devienne ami avec toi...

Cette pensée avait l'air de le dégoûter. Pour ma part, cela me fit rougir juste qu'aux oreilles. Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir... je veux dire... je n'avais rien laissé paraître. Je crois que Sasuke remarqua ma panique puisqu'il me lâcha. Je partis en courant n'ayant jamais été autant en panique.

**PDV SASUKE**

Je savais qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon sinon. J'étais plutôt confiant. Je savais que je trouverais un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. Même s'il fallait que je lui colle les baskets toute l'année. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Hey Sasuu !

Je reconnus la voix aiguë et détestable de Britany. Une fille tellement arrogante que je ne comprenais pas comment un gars pouvait l'aimer. Évidemment elle avait couché avec tous les mecs de l'école, sauf moi. Toutes les filles me désiraient dans ce lycée, pas elle. On en était tous les deux conscients, on voulait la même chose. Être ensemble ne serait donc pas amusant pour nous.

- Salut, marmonnai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu vois vendredi prochain, je prépare une super soirée pour mes 17 ans. Je me disais que tu pourrais venir. Emmène qui tu veux, aucun problème.

Je pris le petit carton plein de paillettes qu'elle me tendit et lui promis de venir. Je savais que je n'inviterais personne. Tout le monde était déjà invité sauf... les loosers du genre des amis du blond... Je pourrais peut-être l'inviter... Il allait sûrement refuser mais je pouvais toujours essayer.

Premier cours de la journée : Anglais. Pour ma chance j'avais ce cours avec le blondinet. Malheureusement, ses amis étaient dans le même groupe. Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher reconnaissant les filles qui me collaient toujours. Ça m'énerva de voir à quel point il était proche de cette tache rose. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus, ce fut cette certaine jalousie que je ressentis.

Le cours commença, et sans aucune surprise, je ne pus ôter mon regard de Naruto. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Même si ça m'emmerdait plus que tout, je ne pouvais renier cette chose que je ressentais pour lui. Je ne pensais pas que c'était proche de « plaire ». En fait je ne voulais pas. Ça me dégouttait de penser que je pouvais m'intéresser à un gars. Un gars à qui je pourrais tout dire. Tout ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là...

Je décidai finalement de faire une approche après l'école. Si ses amis n'étaient pas dans les parages, il n'aurait pas d'excuses pour m'éviter.

C'était ce que j'avais cru. Après avoir attendu impatiemment toute la journée ce moment, je me rendis compte que la colle rose le suivait partout. Évidemment ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de lui parler, mais ça serait tout de même plus compliqué. Je les approchai et vis immédiatement à quel point Naruto paniquait. Je ne savais aucunement ce qu'il pouvait penser.

- Salut Sasuke, dit la rosée enthousiaste. L'envie de l'ignorer était plutôt forte mais je savais que si j'étais sympa avec elle, Naruto serait moins dur avec moi.

- Bonjour, répondis-je essayant d'avoir un sourire convaincant. Naruto avait un air surpris qui me donna un peu plus confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? me demanda-il sèchement. La jeune fille quant à elle, me regardait sans aucun doute très déçue que mon intérêt se porte sur Naruto et non elle.

- Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être venir avec moi à une soirée vendredi prochain...

- Et pourquoi tu m'inviterais ?

- Parce que j'ai personne d'autre à inviter.

- Désolé, ça ne sera pas moi ton bouche-trou.

- Et si je te disais que tu pouvais emmener ton amie ?

Je savais d'avance que j'allais regretter mais si ça me permettait de lui parler quelques minutes, alors je le ferais sans hésiter. Il avait l'air encore un peu méfiant et je remarquai que son amie le regardait avec des yeux qui le suppliaient de dire oui.

- Je vais y réfléchir... Les fêtes, c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Et si je réussissais à rendre ça ton truc ?

- Et si tu n'y arrivais pas ?

- Alors je ferais ce que tu veux, mais si je gagne j'ai le droit de poser n'importe quelle question que je veux.

On se fixa un moment avant qu'il tend la main.

- Parie tenu, répondit-il toujours l'air méfiant.

- Pari tenu, conclus-je heureux d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente.

Je repartis sans un mot de plus et il fit de même avec la tache rose.


End file.
